


Rough

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [22]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Can you write a smutty Thominho please? Just raw,rough smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

It was the hand pulling at his hair that drove him crazy. The way Minho would use it to tilt Thomas’ head back so he could mouth at his neck made the pleasure shoot straight to his groin. He always pulled it roughly, though still careful to not actually hurt the younger boy.

A shuddered breath escaped his lips as Minho’s free hand began roaming under his shirt. Thomas could feel rough fingers rubbing against his abdomen, the nails scratching it lightly. He grabbed at Minho’s shirt, pulling at the too loose clothe.

"Min…" Thomas whined softly. Minho nodded against his neck, humming slightly, and nip at it one last time before pulling back. They made quick work of removing both the shirts before coming together once more. Minho kissed him, biting Thomas’ bottom lip in-between breaks for air, as they ground their hips together roughly.

Thomas felt a hand pulling at his hair, exposing his neck once more. He could feel Minho nipping at his neck and kiss away what little pain there. Each time, he nipped him a little harder until Minho start to biting his neck. It made everything that much more intense.

Running a hand down the older boy’s back, Thomas slipped it beneath the waist band of his pants. He grabbed the firm muscle, squeezing it in a bruising grip, bringing their hips closer.

A moan escaped from Minho in between the ragged breaths. Thomas grinned and brought their hips closer still. He felt, rather than heard, Minho moan loudly against his neck.

For a moment, he worried about someone over hearing them; but when Thomas felt a hand down the front of his pants, he found himself not caring. Minho teased the hair around his groin, rubbing it slowly and pulling at the short hairs, but never went any further.

They kept grinding their hips together, impossibly close. Their chests, growing slick with sweat, rubbed together every time their hips touched. It sent even more sparks of pleasure through both boys, making it impossible to hold on any longer.

Thomas wasn’t sure which of them came. They were both panting heavily and Minho was resting his head against his shoulder. He leaned against the wall, briefly wondering when it came into the picture, and swallowed in hopes of easing the dryness in his throat.

"Hey," Minho spoke tiredly, "do you like it when I bite?" Thomas could feel Minho’s mouth moving against his skin; it made the skin there tingle.

Thomas huffed out an airy laugh, “We’ve done this how many times and you’re just now asking that?”

Looking at him, he saw Minho grinning slightly. “Yeah, that was kind of stupid to ask.” Thomas grinned back, mumbling his agreement, before bringing a hand up to Minho’s face. He stroke it once before bringing it closer to his and kissed him.


End file.
